Breaking and Entering
by hoshi-ni-onegai
Summary: When a female master thief is in the process of stealing jewelery from a corrupt CEO's mansion, a certain red headed federal agent is there to stop her. AU. KxK. One-shot.


Author Notes: So I've recently realized that I am pursuing post-graduate education and I am still writing fanfiction. It's something I seem that I cannot let go. I started long ago when I was a sophomore in high school. It's odd how people drop certain things in life, but I'm still continuing on with it. Because of school I don't see myself finding that much time for fanfics anymore, but I hope to squeeze one out every-so-often when I get inspired. Thank you for all the support through the years. As always, enjoy! And tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: The _Rurouni Kenshin_ world and all characters depicted are a creation of mangaka, Watsuki Nobuhiro.**

**Breaking and Entering**

By Hoshi-ni-Onegai

Her nose itched. As many years as she had gone through this, it was the outfit that always got to her. Sure, it wasn't like someone assigned her a uniform, but it wasn't like she had much of a choice. When one was breaking and entering into a wealthy pharmaceutical company's CEO's house to steal a very expensive and very old piece of jewelry, one couldn't be picky about what they wore.

She reached up to scratch her nose, but the spandex ski mask was in the way and she couldn't afford taking it off. The leather driving gloves she wore didn't help much either, but the worst part of what she was wearing was definitely the full-body lycra jumpsuit. It wasn't that it wasn't comfortable to wear –on the contrary, it was outrageously comfortable. It was the fact that it was also outrageously body conscious. Then again, she couldn't exactly wear baggy pants and a sweater; there would be way too much fabric to keep track of.

Her legs were cramped and burned all the way to her thighs. Her back was stiff. But she was as alert as ever. After all, this was her job.

She glanced down at her watch. Eleven fifty-two. She was nearing the four hour mark for crouching in the bushes. It was almost time to start moving. She couldn't wait. Patience was a virtue that she had, but hated.

She allowed her shoulders to roll back and she could feel her spine stretching and cracking. As the seconds ticked away, she could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She lived for this. Sure she could have pursued an alternative career, but nothing gave her a rush the way luxury burglary did. She glanced down at her watch. Eleven fifty-nine.

"Showtime," she whispered as a grin curled around her lips.

In the cloak of darkness she crept up to the garden wall. Exhibiting a leap that an Olympic gymnast would be envious of, she gripped the edge of the wall. Pushing herself by leveraging with her feet against the brick structure, she flipped herself over and landed quietly and deftly on the other side.

With quick steps she made her way to the mansion and to the front door. With a quick check of her watch she made speedy work of the door lock.

Slipping through the door she took careful ten paces forward, then three paces to the right. Taking out a small standing mirror she set it on the ground. With precise steps across the room she copied the same movement.

She looked down at her watch. Twelve O-one. Punctuality and stealth were pretty much her codes in life. In her line of work every minute counted, especially when there was only a window of a minute when the security system was reset because of the week change within the system.

She smirked and made her way toward the stairs as the security system beeped and kicked back in. The red light from the motion sensing laser reflected precisely into the mirror and back in. With an exit secured she climbed up the stairs and into the study.

She went straight for the bookcase and started unpacking the third shelf. She rolled her eyes at the stacks and stacks of arbitrary classic novels. The books were obviously never read and their spines never cracked. This was all about image –kind of like the necklace she was about to swipe. There was absolutely no reason why this man needed it, it was just a way to tell all the other CEO's that he could afford it.

Taking a penlight out, she swept the light by the edges until she found a thin crease. Putting the light in her mouth she pointed it at the crease while she took a small knife to it and easily popped it open.

She grinned with the light still in her mouth as a combination safe lock came into view. Taking out a stethoscope she placed it just next to the lock and listened to the clicks. Three careful turns and a defining click later, she curled her fingers around the handle. Hefting it down, the entire bookcase creaked as she pulled it toward her like a door.

Like taking candy from a baby. With the skills that she had accumulated through the years, she had hoped to find a challenge. The occasional security systems like the ones at government buildings and museums were a challenge, but those were few and far between. Instead, she was stuck with sneaking into mansions with rudimentary security systems.

"I can't say I'm not impressed." A low lilting voice carried out from the corner.

Whipping her head around her eyes widened as she caught sight of red hair and amber eyes. This was not expected. Also, how the hell did he get in the room with her knowing?

"Honestly, I didn't think you were actually going to make it all the way here." He tilted his neck and stretched his arms, "I've been waiting in this corner for hours. Almost thought you weren't going to show."

She narrowed her eyes and looked him over, "What are you doing here?"

He raised a brow and reached behind is back. Seeing her flinch back and bracing herself he shook his head and pulled out a badge. "I'm Special Agent Himura. FBI."

She glared at him, "I didn't kill him."

"So you know what I'm here for," he smirked. "Nothing says 'I'm guilty' like knowing what the feds are after you for."

She studied his movements as he put away his badge. "I know what happened to the owner of the place I hit three weeks ago. But I didn't do it."

"Are you sure now? Because he was conveniently murdered the night you stole his Monet."

"Renoir," she corrected. "And I don't kill."

He rolled his eyes, "And I'm supposed to take the word of a robber?"

"Burglar. I don't use physical force," she searched his eyes. "And I don't want to start now so back off."

"Sorry Cat Burglar –that's what we call you- but the FBI isn't know for 'backing off.'"

She sighed in exasperation. "I saw it happen. I know who did it."

"You saw it happen? What? The murder?" He rolled his eyes, "Then what? You took the painting anyways?"

"It was a job. It needed to be done. I wasn't going to compromise it because some corrupt politician was killed."

"Corrupt?"

"Embezzlement of state allocated funds? Blackmail? Bribes? You know, the works."

"Do you seriously expect me to believe you?"

She sighed, "I'll make you a deal. I tell you what happened, maybe even help you catch the bad guy. And you don't arrest me."

"What about everything you've stolen? Those charges don't get dropped."

"You know all the people I've stolen from deserved it."

He shakes his head, "And that's why we also call you Robin Hood at the bureau."

"That's such a cliché."

"Regardless. You're still part of America's most wanted," He looked her over in her black skin-tight outfit with only a basic utility belt and mask. "Show me your face."

She frowned, "No."

He shrugged and stepped forward while reaching for his gun and handcuffs. "No worries, I'll see it in a second."

She stepped back and felt the desk bump against her backside. "You can put the gun away. I'm not armed."

"I'm sorry if I don't believe you."

Taking a defensive stance she pressed herself against the desk. "Where the hell would I hide a gun in this outfit? I only bring what I need."

"Then consider it protocol." He raised the gun and kept steady aim.

"New deal," she raised both hands in a sign of surrender. "You're going to let me leave today. You're not going to come looking for me. And the next time you see me, I'll have the guy that killed the senator."

"No deal."

She shook her head, "You should have taken the deal Kenshin."

He frowned at that, "How did you know my first name?"

He wavered slightly in his stance and she took his small hesitation without a second thought. With speed he did not expect from her, she threw the pile of papers from the desk at him then circled past him toward the window.

Pushing the papers away from him he saw as she tried to make an exit through the window. A shot rang out and she stumbled as the bullet grazed her upper arm. She grabbed her injured arm but kept running.

Slowed down by the shot to her arm, he went to grab for her shoulder. Instead, his fingers gripped onto fabric instead.

She fell against him as Kenshin ripped the mask off of her. Her heart dropped as they tumbled to the floor. She hid her face against his chest as he desperately tried to catch a glimpse of it. Her grip tightened against his shirt as he tried to pull her up and off. There was no way she was going to let him see her.

When she felt him stop struggling, she momentarily allowed herself to bask in his familiar warmth as she allowed her injured arm a small rest. But that was all he need. Kenshin pulled her up and froze when he finally saw her messy bangs, full lips, slender nose, and the eyes that he loved so much.

Her eyes widened as her blue eyes clashed with his shocked amber ones. A knot twisted in his throat. She collected herself after a long moment. Clambering off of him she dashed across the room crashing herself through the window and swung down a tree branch to the safety of the ground.

With the soft grass beneath her feet she allowed a sigh of relief to escape her. When she looked up at the now shattered window, she could see Kenshin and the surprise that would not leave his face. She locked eyes for a split second before sprinting away.

Kenshin gripped the broken window frame as he watched her shadowy figure slip into the darkness. He couldn't believe it. After months of chasing after her, she had been right under his nose the whole time. He didn't want to believe it.

"It can't be…" Her name fell off his lips in barely a whisper, "Kaoru…"


End file.
